


Novak’s First Soccer Sunday or: When Rafa Met Andy

by krisherdown



Series: Smart People [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place two years before the events of Smart People (when Rafa and Novak were freshmen).  <i>When Novak mentioned to the others about playing on the soccer team in high school, he figured he’d be off the hook because nobody else had actually been on a sports team long enough to letter in it. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Novak’s First Soccer Sunday or: When Rafa Met Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene. This is basically a segment I wrote to keep straight how long people have known each other in the group.
> 
> Also: One thing a college story needs is a jackass roommate. I had a player in mind (Daniel Koellerer – better known as Crazy Dani) and even wrote dialogue with him but didn’t know where to he belonged. I actually deleted all of that because it was, frankly, hateful – it might even have been in-character but he is a real person and I felt there was a line. Instead, I had him be Andy’s roommate before moving in the suite. It could’ve as easily been the one Richie tried to take a swing at if you'd like that image but I decided Andy bitching about him is more fun to write than teen!Richie losing his head.

When Novak mentioned to the others about playing on the soccer team in high school, he figured  he’d be off the hook because nobody else had actually been on a sports team long enough to letter in it.  Rafael had played with relatives, which Novak didn’t take much stock in, and Mario was warming the bench on the basketball team (he didn’t care because he was on the team just enough to make him appear well-rounded for colleges).  The others did other activities during high school so didn’t go beyond spectators.    
  
Then he discovered that Janko was a big soccer fan and that he, Mario and Gilles were involved in a game every Sunday. When Janko encouraged Novak, Rafael and Richard to join the others in this tradition, Novak’s mouth was ahead of his brain when he said yes. At least he’d be spared from Richard seeing this, knowing enough to have an excuse ready, but Rafael agreed easily as well.    
  
The feeling of dread was made worse when he saw Rafael handling the ball. Novak says, “I thought you said you only played at family gatherings.”    
  
“I do.  My uncle was a professional.”  Rafael sees Novak’s reluctance on the matter, then asks, “Did you really play?”    
  
“Yes,” Novak maintains, then looks toward Janko, who is gathering the troops.  “I knew Janko had knee surgery so I figured this would be enough to impress him.  I did letter in soccer, played on varsity, but definitely a weak link on a team that barely won one game.  I was better as the towel manager. Why didn’t you play in high school?”    
  
“When I started ninth grade, I was twelve.  Too small then.  Guys in school would make fun of me so I went into other activities.  I did try out my junior year but they had a championship team the year before and few slots available.  Plus, coach thought I was too weak. Had better things to do with my time, anyway.”    
  
Janko comes over to them, sheet in hand as he explains, “First week is always tough to get teams together.  Viktor managed to get three newcomers though only one has played on a team before.  I think I have to explain the rules to the other two.  One of them asked me about using his hands!   Even the high school player seems rather gawky so I suspect he’s lying to impress Viktor.  He’ll be discovered,” then walks back to the other players.    
  
Novak glances toward Rafael, then admits, “He’s going to think of me that way.  You’re better than me yet never even played in an organized game.”    
  
Rafael looks toward the bench.  He had noticed the gawky-looking boy alone earlier, handling the ball from foot to foot, and nothing had changed.  The boy may be all limbs and paler than the piece of paper Janko is using but he’s got skill.  “I think Janko’s wrong about that kid. He’s been doing that the past ten minutes.  Actually _really_ impressive.  Come on, Nole.”  He jerks on Novak’s arm then they head over to the bench.    
  
“You appear to be ready,” Rafael declares, causing the boy to glance his way then kicks the ball straight up so it lands perfectly in his hands.    
  
“Really?” he says doubtfully, then glances over at the group gathering around Janko and Viktor.  “I suppose.  That guy seemed annoyed at the selection.”  
  
“How did you find out about the game?”   
  
“Viktor lives down the hall from me.  Hi, I’m Andy.”    
  
“I’m Rafa and this is Novak.  Janko lives in the same suite as us.”    
  
At Andy’s questioning look, Novak adds, “Janko is the annoyed guy.”    
  
“Ah.  I see. You three are all Serbian. The brotherhood sticks together.”    
  
Novak mutters, “Believe me, he’s going to wonder about brotherhood when he sees me play. Probably will renounce my membership.”    
  
Rafael shakes his head. “Janko is not going to care about your ability. This is a suite-bonding experience.”    
  
“Technically, not until Richie agrees to join us. There’s only five of six at this point. He had the right idea by claiming to have a paper due tomorrow.”  
  
Andy asks Rafael, “Is he always this dramatic?”  
  
Rafael replies, “I’ve been his roommate for three weeks. So far, I’d say the answer is yes.” Novak scrunches his nose at the comment to which Rafael gives his best innocent smile. “He makes everything so difficult.” 

“No, he’s okay,” Andy says reluctantly.  Novak’s pleased expression has Andy add on, “Well, maybe. Only met you a minute ago. Too soon for me to give that diagnosis.” Rafael laughs at Novak sighing loudly, then Andy continues, “ _My_ roommate is another story. I think Daniel’s goal in life is to irritate as many people as possible. People in my hallway, including Viktor, have basically expressed their sympathies to me as if I’d drawn the short straw instead of the random draw it is. I even found out there’s bets going around regarding if I can outlast the last three roommates he had.”  
  
“He cannot be as bad as you make it sound.”  
  
“His last roommate tried to strangle him in public… and everyone was rooting him on to succeed! Daniel thinks calling me Doctor Who is the epitome of comedy, which really makes no sense in that it’s not even his name but I digress.  He’s a crazy idiot and I don’t know how he hasn’t flunked out yet.”    
  
“If you can hold out until the end of the semester, one of the guys in our suite, Gilles, is intending to move off-campus with his girlfriend so we should have a slot. Apparently Richie owes Janko a favor so he has no say in whoever replaces Gilles.”


End file.
